1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to sutures for use in medical procedures. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a welded knot end effector.
2. Background of Related Art
Medical sutures may be formed from a variety of materials and may be configured for use in limitless applications. The proximal end of the suture may have a sharpened tip, or may include a needle, for penetrating tissue. A distal end of the suture may include an anchor or end effector for maintaining the suture in engagement with the tissue as the suture is pulled through the tissue. End effectors are available in many size and configurations.
In many instances, a clinician may prefer to tie a knot in the suture to anchor the suture within the tissue. Although the clinician may find this practice convenient, the knot formed on the end of the tissue is not always suitable to prevent the suture from being pulled through the tissue, for example, the knot slips or is too small to engage the tissue. Additionally, the tying of a knot, especially with the fine suture material required for use in many procedures, is tedious and time consuming.
Therefore, a continuing need exists for an end effector and a method of making an end effector.